Bakugan:Tears of Aurora
Some viewer discretion is advised Prologue My name is Aurora Techno. Im one of the happiest people you could ever know. I mean I was. 2 years ago when I was 12 my parents got into a car accident. They died. I went into a deep depression after that. That was just one of my problems. I was also diagnosed with Diabetes since I was 7 and was an orphan. Luckily my friend Sora Countries' family took me in to stop me from being sent to an orphanage. My depression went on from then. It wasn't until now that something caused me to snap out of it. A life changing event. All centered around one of my favorite games from before my parents deaths. Bakugan. Chapter 1:My Sweet Tears I woke up that morning as I woke up every morning for the last 2 years. I was depressed. I didn't feel like getting out of bed but I forced myself to. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Ever since Sora's family took me in I never ate cereal for breakfast but was given professionally cooked meals by Sora's mom. The foods I was given tasted amazing but they never made me put a smile on my face. When I got to the table I had found out I woke up after Sora's mom left for work. Sora came over to me. "Would you like me to cook you something?" She asked me. "No" I answered. "Im not hungry." I was lying. I was very starving. It was just that Sora's cooking tasted horrible. The only foods she made that tasted good were usually things like cakes,pies, and some exotic pastrys. "You know what. Ok. Could you make me some tarts Sora?" I asked. "Sure what kind?" Sora asked me. "Some Treacle tarts." I answered. "Ok. We still have enough ingredients that are still fresh from the ones I made last week. I'll see ya when they're done Aurora." Sora said before she walked to the kitchen which was down the hall. When she was out of sight I began thinking. I still have a great life even though im not rich anymore. Im not old enough to inherit my family's fortune but i'm ok with that. A smile almost formed on my face as I thought of all the fun I still have in my depression but when the thought of the car accident that took my parents' lives came into my head the almost formed smile shifted into a depressed frown. After I ate the treacle tarts Sora made me I ran up to my room. I went into my room,then closed and locked the door, and threw myself on my bed. My depressed eyes turned into an angry glare as I began punching the wall. "Why did I get stuck with the worst life ever? I have diabetes. My parents are dead. WHY?!" I screamed as I punched the wall hard enough to leave an indent. "What's wrong young lady?" A mysterious voice stated. "Who are you?!" I yelled in fear. I looked around my room for the source of the voice until I looked at the door. "Are you a kidnapper?! Are you at the door?!" I asked. "No. I'm in the room. Under your bed." The voice said. I looked under my bed and saw a small white and gold orb. I grabbed it. "What's this?" I asked. "It's me." The voice said as the orb turned into a small turtle-like robotic creature. The appearence of the orb's new form reminded me of something I suppressed in my memory. "Are you a.......talking Bakugan?" I asked it. "Yes I am. My name is Cannon Shellspin." It answered. "Im Aurora Techno. Are you male or female?" I asked it. "Im male if you really wanna know." He answered. Chapter 2:Deadly Smile I explained to Cannon Shellspin all of the events that led up to my depression. He started laughing. "No need to be depressed anymore. Once something happens it happens. Just keep moving moving towards the future and let nothing hold you back." He said to me.